


Til all are one

by an_artsy_lexus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_lexus/pseuds/an_artsy_lexus
Summary: I wanted to write a background story for my OCs, Stargazer and Moonbreaker. You'll see more as this series continues, but you can also visit cybertronianstarbreaker.tumblr.com for rps and other shenanigans with these two.I do not give my consent for this fic to be reposted on any other platform.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The lab

“See anything new, Star?” Wheeljack called over from across the lab. He was working on something new with Perceptor, but Stargazer couldn’t tell what it was. Some gadget that would probably make his life difficult before it made it easier.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. That asteroid I told you about yesterday is going to make a pass soon, we should prepare some rudimentary defenses just in case.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine. You said it would give us a thousand kliks or two clearance, yeah?”

“… yes,” Stargazer transformed and shook out his plating, giving Wheeljack a serious glare.

“Then we should be fine!”

Stargazer and Perceptor glanced at each other, an equally exhausted glare in their optics.

“No, Wheeljack, I agree with Stargazer,” Perceptor sighed. “A small shield generator should do the trick.”

“Come on, guys! Shockwave’ll agree with me, just wait!”

Shockwave was on the way from Iacon to gather updates for the Senate. He was a breem away.

“I highly doubt that,” Perceptor whispered under his breath.

As the two argued, Stargazer turned on his heels and stared out the laboratory windows. Moonbreaker hadn’t done a flyby in a megacycle, he was due anytime now. Stargazer narrowed his optics and concentrated on the contrails above the crystalline buildings above Nova Cronum.

Not even a milli-bleep had passed when a blue and gold tetrajet burst into view, twirling as it passed by Stargazer’s window. The mech cracked a tiny smile.

“Aw, look at Stars, he’s smitten!” Wheeljack laughed, earning a hard smack from Perceptor.

Stargazer watched Moonbreaker disappear from view.

“He only just graduated from the Cybertronian War Academy, this is the first time he’s flown by on a legitimate patrol,” Stargazer turned towards Wheeljack. “And no, I’m not… smitten.”

“You totally are!” Wheeljack barked out a laugh. “Look at your faceplates!”

Stargazer screwed up his nose in disgust.

“I’ll be taking my leave now, thank you. I’ve left my notes on the datapad on my desk, but feel free to send me a comm if something seems out of the ordinary.”

“Fine, fine. Go have fun, kid,” Wheeljack waved him off. Perceptor gave him a nod, the closest the mech ever came to actually uttering a ‘goodbye.’

Stargazer sprinted down the winding staircases of the lab building and out onto the glistening streets, running as fast as his legs could carry him, his array plastered flat against his head.

_[Slow down, Moon, I’m just leaving the lab]_

_[Aw, chillax, man, I’ll swoop back around]_

Stargazer kept running, trying to keep up with Moonbreaker’s contrail — and failing miserably. Almost immediately after the comm went quiet, Stargazer heard the roar of engines behind him, felt the blowback of a rapidly slowing jet, and was yanked up into someone’s arms before they unceremoniously transformed around him and continued speeding away.

“Well, I’ve had worse pick-ups, I suppose,” Stargazer laughed and leaned against Moonbreaker’s center console.

_[Ha! You mean like that one time I dropped you into the Rust Sea?]_

“Of course I mean that one time you dropped me in the Rust Sea, boltbrain,” Stargazer laughed.

 _[Hey, this boltbrain just graduated from the war academy!]_ Moonbreaker barrel-rolled through the clouds as if to prove his point.

“And I’m very proud of you,” Stargazer patted Moonbreaker’s console. “Now, are you on an active patrol right now or are you being a flirt?”

Stargazer could feel Moonbreaker’s temperature rise and his engines sputter.

 _[Well it’s not- I’m not- I’m not breaking the rules if that’s what you’re asking…]_ Moonbreaker stuttered.

“Hmm… I trust you, as long as you’re sure,” Stargazer relaxed into the pilot’s seat. “Where to, then?”

_[I wanted to take you to Crystal City. There’s something special I wanted to show you]_

Stargazer hummed, a gentle smirk on his lips, as Moonbreaker approached the inner portion of Nova Cronum. He found a decent spot to land and transformed, placing Stargazer gently on the ground beside him.

“Ready?” he beamed. “I dunno if you are.”

“Lead the way,” Stargazer glanced up at the overexcited seeker.

Moonbreaker dashed in between vendors on the side of the street, trying to go relatively slow so Stargazer could keep up. The pair arrived at a giant glass library close to the outskirts of town.

“I didn’t take you for the reading type, Moon.”

“Oh no, you misunderstand,” Moonbreaker scooped the telescope up in his arms. “We’re going up.”

Stargazer squeaked and clamped his plating shut as Moonbreaker rocketed to the roof of the library and perched on a tiny balcony at the very top of the dome-like building.

“You can see all of Nova Cronum from here! And Iacon if you look at the distance with your optics turned to their highest sensitivity…” Moonbreaker beamed, placing Stargazer on the ground.

Stargazer’s intake hitched. The view was gorgeous — and there’s no way he would have gotten up here without Moonbreaker. There was no internal entrance, which meant this place was meant as a place for flyers to rest while in the area.

“This is amazing, Moon, but out of curiosity… why take me here?” Stargazer glanced up to catch a glimpse of Moonbreaker’s overheated faceplates.

“Um… I… Uh…” Moonbreaker’s vocalizer fizzled out with fits and starts. “I wanted… to ask you something.”

“Mm… and what might that be?” Stargazer turned around, a sly grin slapped across his faceplates as he leaned on the balcony railing.

“I… wanted to ask if you would be my conjunx,” Moonbreaker knelt, holding out a vial of his innermost energon. “We’ve… been close for a long time and I want to make it official now that we’ve both graduated.”

Stargazer beamed, gently taking the vial… and replacing it in Moonbreaker’s palm with a vial of his own.

“I’d love to,” Stargazer closed Moonbreaker’s fingers around the new vial and kissed his knuckles.

Moonbreaker’s fans screeched as he hurriedly placed the vial in his subspace and pulled Stargazer into a tight hug.

“… I love you so much, Stargazer,” Moonbreaker was nearly on the verge of tears.

“I love you, too, Moonbreaker,” Stargazer patted his conjunx-to-be’s shoulder.


	2. Iacon

It started in Crystal City.

The Decepticons had already taken a few territories and Autobot forces were always quick to assure civilians that nothing was wrong, that there was nothing to fear. Stargazer wished he could wring their necks.

The once-shining center of intellectual life on Cybertron was entirely razed. Shards of glass littered the streets, warped metal and concrete stood in the place of the proud structures that had taken their places before. The contrails that once criss-crossed the air above the city were gone, replaced with clouds of pollution and smoke fumes.

The lab had burned to the ground.

_[Star, where are you? There’s a patrol coming through, you should hide.]_

_[Moon, you have to stop using this channel, they’ll notice. You could kill both of us.]_

Silence on the other end for a millicycle.

_[I love you. Stay safe.]_

Stargazer sighed, clamping his plating tight to his body. He wished for once that he had a vehicle altmode. That would make this journey a little easier. The energon dispensary in his apartment had broken and he needed to get to the city center where they were giving out rations — only the public transportation normally available to those without vehicle altmodes wasn’t running. So he had to walk.

Stargazer dashed in between buildings, hiding from seeker patrols overhead and in the streets. It felt awful to hide from tetrajets after spending his whole life admiring their frames and their flight patterns.

After a breem of walking, Stargazer arrived at the city center to discover the rations had run dry and a riot was breaking out. He hid behind a crumbling wall.

_[Moon. Do you have any reserves? I’m at low fuel and they just ran out of rations]_

_[We’re almost out, too. Do you need a ride home?]_

_[Preferably]_

Stargazer stayed in place, broadcasting his location to Moonbreaker. He heard the silenced jet engines land a few streets over and ran towards the tetrajet.

“Hurry, I don’t have long before they notice I left,” Moonbreaker knelt before Stargazer, opening his arms for the smaller mech to crawl up to him. Stargazer nodded and settled in Moonbreaker’s arms before the other transformed and took off to the outskirts of Nova Cronum.

Moonbreaker landed on the roof of their apartment building a few millicycles later.

“I’ll see you after patrol ends,” Moonbreaker kissed Stargazer’s helm. “Stay safe. I’ll see if I can bring home some energon.” Stargazer nodded, eyes lingering on the dark purple insignia on his love’s chest.

“Stay safe,” he whispered back.

Moonbreaker took off and rejoined his patrol as Stargazer hurried inside. They wouldn’t be able to share an apartment for much longer. They had only moved in together a stellar cycle ago, but the war was delving into civilian life more than Stargazer would care to admit. Soon, Moonbreaker would have to live in the barracks full time. And Stargazer would be alone.

Again.

Stargazer passed the cycles by cleaning up their apartment as best he could. He could only patch the broken windows and collapsed walls so much, but he could tidy up what was left. He prioritized the berth, energon dispensary, and washracks. Those at minimum needed to be functional.

Moonbreaker crept through the front door after his shift finished.

“Star, where are you?”

“Berthroom,” Stargazer called back, finishing brushing the debris off the desk they shared.

“I’m glad to see you safe,” Moonbreaker kissed Stargazer’s helm. “How are you managing?”

“Fine,” Moonbreaker responded. “There’s not much I can do with the lab destroyed. Shockwave hasn’t commed any of us in ages. Wheeljack and Perceptor were re-stationed to Iacon. My skills weren’t as… valued, so I’m here until further notice. The Autobot cause has no need for radio telescopes while the war is stationed on Cybertron.”

Moonbreaker nodded solemnly, rubbing his hand on Stargazer’s tense shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Stargazer.”

“I know.”

…

_Any Decepticon seen with an Autobot in any context other than a battlefield will be offlined immediately._

_Any Autobot seen in the company of Decepticons will be taken into custody._

The phrases inundated war propaganda on both sides. The factionless hid or fled to colonies and Autobot/Decepticon couples suddenly found themselves caught in the crossfire of both their factions.

Moonbreaker had moved to the barracks cycles ago. The large berth felt incredibly empty without him. Stargazer had given up on keeping the apartment clean. Debris littered the floor, the washracks and energon dispensary had failed ages ago, the walls continued to crumble.

It was time to move.

Stargazer caught the next flight to Iacon. The shuttle landed in Trion Square, where mechs of all shapes and sizes were bustling about, armed to the teeth.

Stargazer disembarked and headed towards Wheeljack’s life signal.

_[Wheeljack, I’ve arrived. I want to help.]_

_[About time, kid! We’re in the Celestial Spires. I’ll meet you out front.]_

Stargazer had only been in Iacon proper once or twice before. It was much larger and much louder than Nova Cronum. He only found the Celestial Spires because of Wheeljack’s life signal, a small lifeline in a seething ocean of mechs and overwhelming architecture.

When he arrived, Wheeljack swept him up in his arms.

“It’s so good to see you, kid, we missed you,” Wheeljack beamed, squeezing Stargazer tight.

“Nice to see you, too, Wheeljack,” Stargazer replied, his vocalizer sputtering.

Wheeljack led him to the upper levels of one of the spires, where many other scientists from Nova Cronum had chosen to hunker down.

“Before we go in, kid, there’s something you need to know…” Wheeljack avoided his gaze, clearly hesitant. “Percy… he’s… he’s different.”

“The war has impacted everyone, Wheeljack, I imagine everyone is a little different.”

“No, he’s… He felt guilty for allowing the war to impact our lab and allowing our research to be destroyed. He didn’t want to waste time in retrieving the lost information, so he…” Wheeljack’s vocalizer crackled with static. He was still emotional about whatever had happened. “He erased his personality and his emotions so he could process faster.”

“You… you can do that?” Stargazer’s vocalizer hitched. “How is he online?”

“He’s… you’ll see,” Wheeljack sighed, opening the door to the lab.

From behind, Perceptor looked normal, albeit a bit stiff.

“Hey, Percy, Star came all the way from Nova Cronum to help us out! Can you say hi?” Wheeljack seemed tentative.

Perceptor turned his head slightly in their direction, optics cold and emotionless.

“Hello, Stargazer. It is a pleasure to see you,” Perceptor said before turning back around and continuing to work.

This was wrong. Completely wrong.

Perceptor sounded like the AI they had worked with in the lab. He didn’t sound sentient. All traces of his voice were gone, replaced with an automated vocalizer. He didn’t even seem to recognize Stargazer.

Stargazer nodded, turning towards Wheeljack with sparking optics. Wheeljack sighed and led him to another room in the lab, significantly less populated.

“I’m sorry, Star,” Wheeljack slid his back against a wall, sitting on the floor and covering his faceplates with his hands. “I tried to stop him, I really did —”

“It’s fine,” Stargazer was barely audible over the static in his vocalizer. “At least he’s still here.”

“But he isn’t really, you know that, kid,” Wheeljack’s optics began to spark. “The Percy we knew is gone.”

Stargazer nodded, vocalizer sputtering and restarting over and over. He sunk to the floor and hugged his knees like a sparkling.

The war hadn’t even begun and he wished with all his heart that it was over already.


	3. Consequences

_[What do you mean you left for Iacon? What about our apartment?]_

_[It’s been in an unlivable state since before you left for the barracks, Moon. Don’t pretend it wasn’t.]_

_[But does this mean I won’t get to come home to you? After all of this is over?]_

Stargazer paused. He didn’t want to distance himself from Moonbreaker, but both of their safety depended on it. There’s no way they’d be able to survive the war together while on opposite sides.

Moonbreaker didn’t have a choice in his faction. He was a seeker. The war academy he graduated from became Decepticon-aligned when the war broke out and his newly graduated squadron was enlisted in the Decepticon fleet.

Stargazer had worked with top now-Autobot scientists for mega-cycles. The only mech associated with their lab that had defected was Shockwave — and he didn’t really work with them anyway, he was the senate liaison.

 _[I don’t know.]_ Stargazer’s vocalizer sputtered, even over comm. _[I want to come home to you. But it won’t be in Crystal City anymore.]_

Moonbreaker took a while to respond, mulling over the situation in his processor.

 _[I’m going to delete this channel for safety.]_ He said, vocalizer laden with static. He was crying. _[Your innermost energon will always lay close to my spark, Stargazer.]_

_[And yours will lay with mine, Moonbreaker. I love you.]_

_[Stay safe, sweetspark.]_

The channel was gone.

Stargazer’s optics sparked slightly, but he held himself together. They had to stay strong.

They had to.

…

“There, was that so hard, Moonbreaker?” Starscream’s voice slithered into Moonbreaker’s audials. Moonbreaker took a deep vent and shook his helm, returning rigidly to attention.

“No, Commander Starscream, it wasn’t,” Moonbreaker replied, covering his hitching vocalizer with an autotune program.

“If only all of you were so dedicated to the Decepticon cause,” Starscream moved on, stalking along the line of Seekers placed under his command.

“Astrostrike, will you delete the channel you have with your… Autobot friend?” Starscream sneered at the black and gold Seeker.

“No, sir,” Astrostrike’s vocalizer wavered, but he stayed at attention.

“I see,” Starscream growled, shooting him point blank. Astrostrike collapsed at his feet, frame already graying. “Take note, all of you, this is what will become of any other… traitors we may have in our midst. There will be no fraternizing with the enemy. Am I clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” The entire line of Seekers shouted in reply.

Moonbreaker snuck a look at Astrostrike’s frame, venting slowly. He had to be careful. He had to stay alive. If not for himself, at the very least for Stargazer.

…

Longarm had thought Stargazer suspect for a few cycles now. The mech seemed to hate talk of the war — not that he could blame him. Stargazer would sprint off and talk with… someone… over comm for what seemed like ages and return with a melancholy touch in his EM field.

There were whispers from his lab-mates of a conjunx-to-be that couldn’t follow him to Iacon, of a love life he had to abandon at the beginning of the war.

That was something to go off.

Longarm had hacked into Stargazer’s comm signal in just enough time to hear his last conversation with Moonbreaker. He had the names of both the Autobot and Decepticon traitors. He would be able to move up the ranks in the slowly forming Autobot Intelligence Guild and alert Lord Megatron of a possible traitor. Two birds with one stone.

Just how Shockwave liked it.

_[Highbrow Prime, sir, I have found something of interest.]_

_[Oh, do tell, Longarm.]_

…

“Kup Minor! Please, sir, can you tell me what’s going on?” Stargazer panicked, Elite Guard soldiers flanking him with weapons drawn.

“Sorry, kid, can’t tell ya in front of them,” Kup gestured to the wall behind him, where Wheeljack, Perceptor and a few others stood. “Elite Guard business. Yer under arrest.”

“But I’ve done nothing wrong!” Stargazer cried, trying to wrestle free of the grips of the warbuilds beside him.

“The Magnus’ll have the final say in that,” Kup put Stargazer in stasis cuffs and led him out of the room.

Wheeljack gave him a look somewhere between pity and fear. Perceptor appraised him with cold indifference.

Stargazer blocked his emotional subroutines from entering his processor. He had to be strong. For Moonbreaker.

…

_The court finds Stargazer guilty of fraternizing with the enemy. He is sentenced to the empurata procedure._

_Empurata procedure._

_Empurata._

Maybe if he repeated it over and over in his processor it would feel more real. He ran his fingertips over the groves in his frame, knowing it would likely be one of the last times he’d be able to appreciate anything with this level of detail.

Ratchet appeared at his cell.

“Time to go, kid,” the doctor sounded old and tired. He was only a few millennia older than Stargazer, still quite young. He hadn’t been on the battlefield yet and already this mech had been through a lot.

Stargazer nodded and stood, following Rachet with a blank look in his optics. His finials were bent backwards.

Rachet walked with him to the operation room in silence, only giving directions when necessary. Once everything was prepared and Stargazer was lying on an operating slab, Ratchet prepared to put him in recharge. Stargazer was so upset he felt like he could purge his tanks.

“I’m truly sorry, kid,” Ratchet said, vocalizer staticky. “I don’t want to do this any more than you do.”

Stargazer looked at Ratchet, spark gone from his optics.

“Please just get it over with.”

Ratchet nodded and Stargazer drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrostrike isn't going to make a valiant return, sorry frens


End file.
